Something There
by Viih
Summary: No final das contas, acho que eu era a única que já suspeitava. .:DMHP:. .:Oneshot:.


**Something There**

**Sinopse:** No final das contas, acho que eu era a única que já suspeitava. .:DMHP:. .:Oneshot:. .:POV Hermione:.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas algum dia eu ainda consigo o Draco pra mim u.u

**

* * *

**

Talvez no começo nem existisse aquilo. Talvez no começo fosse apenas uma rivalidade infantil, porque Harry e Malfoy viviam brigando quando eram crianças. Isso _todo mundo_ sabia.

Lembro que toda vez que Malfoy nos via, sempre chamava Harry e sempre o irritava. Poderia ser implicância de criança, afinal, ainda estávamos no segundo ano. Só que essa infantilidade ter continuado por tanto tempo, por ambos os lados, me intrigou.

_Será que não poderiam deixar um ao outro viver sua vida em paz?_

Na época, eu achava que eles poderiam, mas que só parariam quando o outro desistisse primeiro. Coisa de meninos, talvez até um pouco de infantilidade antiga, pensei.

Mas acho que havia me enganado.

Houve uma época que Harry saía sempre de noite e só voltava de noite. "Encontros com alguma garota" foi o que pensei. Uma vez perguntei pra ele porque não apresentava a garota a nós. Ele corou e tentou mudar de assunto, gaguejando e olhando para outro lado. Não era idiota, segui seu olhar e me surpreendi em ver quem Harry estava olhando. Desisti de tocar naquele assunto por algum tempo.

Comentei aquilo com Ron e ele simplesmente achou que se Harry quisesse apresentar a namorada dele a nós, algum dia ele apresentaria, quando estivesse pronto. Confiei nas palavras de Ron, mas os dias passavam e nada do Harry nos apresentar a tal garota.

Resolvi tentar fazê-lo dizer pelo menos um pouco sobre a garota. "N-não sei do que está dizendo, Mione." Ele me disse. "Não sei m-mesmo." E de novo eu o vi olhar em direção de Malfoy.

E a ficha havia _finalmente_ caído.

Toda noite quando Harry saía, não era para se encontrar com _alguma garota_, oh não, era para se encontrar com um _garoto_. E esse garoto era ninguém menos que _Draco Malfoy_.

No final das contas, acho que eu era a única que já suspeitava. E agora _sabia_.

No dia seguinte fui direta, perguntei se ele estava se encontrando com Malfoy. E de novo ficou vermelho, mas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. "Mas, por favor, não conte ao Ron." Ele me implorou. Não pude dizer não para ele, simplesmente não consegui.

Depois daquela conversa, Harry passou a se abrir mais sobre os encontros entre ele e Draco. Eu sabia muito bem que ele escondia algumas coisas, mas para mim já estava bom ele se abrindo mais comigo, apesar de eu sempre falar que ele deveria contar para Ron.

Mas no fundo eu sabia qual era a reação que Ron iria ter.

Foi no sexto ano que Draco havia parado de irritar Harry e vice-versa, mas ele me contou que os encontros ainda continuavam. Acho que tudo estava tudo indo muito bem com eles. Bem até demais.

Um dia eu estava indo até a biblioteca, e peguei os dois no corredor. E lá estava Draco, emparedando Harry. E ainda por cima estava com uma das pernas no meio das do Harry. Claro que quem visse aquela cena apenas iria achar que estavam brigando, mas eu sabia que não era nada disso.

Acho que eu era a _única_ que sabia o que estava acontecendo entre os dois.

Foi por isso que pigarreei alto, para que eles se tocassem que estavam em um local público e _qualquer um_ poderia ver aquela cena. Quando Harry me viu, tenho certeza de que ficara sem-graça. Já a face de Draco estava em um misto de raiva e vergonha. E vi ambos se afastando, indo para alguma sala. Não que eu tenha seguido, sei que não é da minha conta e por isso não me meti nos assuntos dos dois.

Um ano depois a guerra veio. E nós vencemos. E obviamente Harry ainda continuava com Draco.

Mas Ron acabou descobrindo. Foi até engraçado ver a reação dele. Primeiro, começou a gritar coisas sem sentido, passou por um estado de que seu rosto ficou vermelho – acho que até mais que seu cabelo – e ficou intrigado com o fato de que ele nunca havia percebido nada. Absolutamente _nada_.

Draco falou que ele nunca iria descobrir nem se tivesse fotos comprometedoras dos dois no porta-retrato de Harry. O que resultou em um Ron e um Harry vermelhos. A cena toda foi engraçada, mas me espantou descobrir que o problema não era Harry estar com um _garoto_, mas sim porque era Draco Malfoy.

Só que isso ele só contou para mim.

E, ao final de tudo, Harry e Draco estão juntos e, como eu suspeitava, eu era a única que sabia. Até Harry contar a Ron. E era só eu e ele que sabíamos.

Até que algum espertinho descobriu e a notícia apareceu na primeira página do 'Profeta Diário'. E Draco jurou que matava o desgraçado do fotógrafo por fazê-lo parecer gordo.

* * *

É... olá .-. (?)'

Essa é a primeira vez que escrevo algo do fandom de _Harry Potter_, ainda mais algo do meu casal favorito #-# e escrever no ponto de vista de Hermione é super feliz :D

eu tava em dúvida se postava a fic aqui ou se deixava nas profundezas da minha pasta de textos Q

entoa mandei pra Mia, pessoinha super feliz que também adora yaoi/slash, e ela disse que ficou bom #-# (apesar de que eu ainda noa tenho muita certeza disso D:) e... aqui stá a fic #O# espero que tenha gostado e...

Reviews? #w#~


End file.
